


Open Mouth, Insert Foot

by MizKittyMystic



Series: Inevitable [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A HUGE Idiot, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben POV, Ben Solo Is An Idiot, Developing Friendships, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, Male-Female Friendship, Prank War, Pranks, Texting, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKittyMystic/pseuds/MizKittyMystic
Summary: *Companion piece (prequel) to In Plain Sight* (can also be read as a stand alone fic)Ben Solo is starting his freshman year of college. He had been sold the idea that college would be so much better than high school. The schedule, the classes, the people... He was beginning to think all of that had been a lie.Enter Rey Niima. She's beautiful and brilliant and makes his life a living hell.
Series: Inevitable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place as a prequel to In Plain Sight but can also be read as a stand alone fic.
> 
> Before Ben and Rey could fall in love and get engaged, the two lovebirds need to meet. When they meet their freshman year of college, there's no wedding bells heard in the distance or love at first sight. Instead there's just an idiot boy that says some stupid things to a very pretty classmate.

[ ](https://ibb.co/sVqbbrX)

New people.

New teachers.

New experiences.

  
  


That's what he had been sold the last few years about college.

  
  


Set your own schedule.

Take classes you actually _ want _ to take.

  
  


But the rose colored glasses were starting to fall away during the freshman orientation weekend.

  
  


At least he didn't have to live with his parents breathing down his neck daily. That was at least something. 

  
  


Ben thanked whatever gods existed that his roommate was tolerable. More than tolerable, really. Armitage Hux may have looked like a pompous asshole, but the two had bonded rather quickly that first day as they settled into their dorm room. Both dreading the mandatory 'fun' that was scheduled for new freshman.

All. Weekend. Long.

  
  


At the first of many mixers, Ben and Hux stood off to one side alone. Observing the other freshman and bitching about having to be there.

"They shouldn't call this a bloody mixer if they're not going to serve any goddamn booze," a female voice mumbled beside them. 

"Fucking right," Hux scoffed in agreement.

After a few minutes of the three of them talking, Hux turned to introduce himself, "I'm Armitage Hux," he held out his hand for her.

"Armitage, huh?" The blonde girl grinned mischievously.

"For Christ's sake, don't call me that. Call me Hux. And this is Ben Solo."

Ben turned to shake her hand as well, surprised to find that she was as tall as he was.

"Gwen. Gwen Phasma. But you blokes can just call me Phasma if you want."

The trio agreed to stick together throughout the agony they would suffer over the weekend. Exchanging numbers in case they got separated.

  
  
  
  


Ben and his new friends meandered their way through the throng of people on the quad. Every club and organization had a table set up with tri-fold posters talking eagerly to the new students.

"Why would anyone want to join a fraternity?" Hux groused.

Ben shrugged, "Supposed to be good for networking later in life."

"Fucking pass," the ginger said. "My father's name is all I really need for networking. Saves me the money and the headaches of ‘brotherly bonding.’"

Ben nodded in understanding. He could do the same just by name dropping his mom. Or his dad, in the right crowd.

Not that he ever _ would _. But still. The option was there.

He continued to survey the crowd as Hux and Phasma talked beside him while they walked. 

Off in the distance, something caught his eye- Three buns. 

They lined the back of a girl's head, bobbing along with her enthusiasm as she spoke to a person behind one of the tables. It was a weird hairstyle. One Ben's never seen before in his life. It shouldn't look good. But as he caught the girl's profile when she turned to speak to a dark skinned guy beside her, he found it worked for her.

"Hey, are you even listening?" He heard Hux say. "We're going to ditch and find some food. You in?"

"Yea. Sounds good, let's go," he agreed, never taking his eyes off the brunette with the three buns.

  
  
  
  
  


The first day of class arrived with an odd sense of relief. Class meant no more stupid orientation events. It also meant that he would have homework again; a bittersweet trade off.

Ben sat in his 8:00 AM class trying to figure out why the fuck he had signed up for a class this hour. Finally he could set his own schedule and he'd _ chosen _ to put himself through this torture? He lowered his head to the table, disgusted with himself.

Shuffling caught his attention and he looked up thinking the professor had walked in. Instead, he saw the girl with the three buns he'd spotted over the weekend. When she caught his eye, she appeared slightly startled. She gave him a shy smile and turned back to her bag on the table.

  
  
  


Three classes. Ben had three classes with the mystery girl.

Three classes and he somehow still didn't know her name.

Ben never thought he'd miss the days of roll-call at the beginning of class or those stupid ice breaker games.

  
  
  


In Chemistry on Wednesday, Dr. Ackbar informed the class that he had randomly paired off the class for lab partners. Adding that the pairing would be for the entire semester. _ Fucking wonderful _ Ben thought.

Before calling out the pairs, Dr. Ackbar stated he wanted the new pairs to move and sit beside one another. He would provide the remainder of class to review the materials for the first lab on Friday afternoon.

Ben glanced over to his mystery girl. She was sitting beside the same dark skinned guy he had spotted her with on the quad. At least now he'd learn her name.

He tried not to seem too eager as names were called. The girl's friend- Finn- left her to sit with his lab partner, Poe. Poe had tanned skin and a cocksure smile that reminded Ben of the jocks from his high school. He wanted to punch the guy in his perfect face just on principle.

"Ben Solo and..." Dr. Ackbar called out, "Rey Niima."

Ben only raised a hand as he continued to doodle in his notebook. Whoever this guy Ray was could come to him.

There was shuffling and then he felt his lab partner sit beside him, followed by more shuffling as the guy rummaged in his bag for something.

"I've already looked over the lab," Ben stated without looking up, "it seems pretty straightforward so-"

His sentence was interrupted by the sound of something landing on the table. He finally looked up then, finding a clear pencil pouch with glitter dots now on the table. Looking to his left, Ben's eyes nearly bugged out of his head in surprise.

His mystery girl was sitting beside him.

She gave him an expectant look, waiting for him to say something.

"Your name is Ray?" He asked in confusion.

"It is."

_ Oh. _ She had a British accent and her voice was like a song. Her eyes were a mix of green and brown with a speckling of gold and Ben was certain he could get lost in them.

"But Ray is a guy's name," he blurted out without thought.

_ And _...there it was. How could Ben forget he tended to be shit talking to new people. Especially pretty girls.

Rey glared at him and huffed. She continued to settle in her seat as she responded, "It's Rey with an 'e,' not an 'a.'" 

It was clear she's had to explain this more often than not.

Which obviously didn't stop his mouth from running.

"What kind of parents name their kid something like that?"

He noticed her bristle beside him. That's two very clear signals that he should shut his mouth. But he was an idiot, so…

"Were they some weird hippies? Constantly high or in a cult or something?"

"Can you not?" She snapped. "Why does it even matter?"

"It doesn't...I don't guess...I, uh, I just," Ben stuttered, thrown by her very hard change in demeanor. When Rey raised an expectant brow, he cleared his throat and turned back to the lab materials. "So the lab looks pretty straightforward. I don't think we'll have any problems…"

  
  


It wasn't until he was sitting in his next class did Ben realize he never actually apologized to Rey.

  
  
  
  


Despite having three classes together and now having been introduced, Rey acted as if she didn't know him. She kept her eyes averted from him as best as she could in their shared classes. If they did make eye contact, Rey glared at him across the room.

Lab on Friday was going to suck.

  
  
  
  


Surprisingly, Rey actually spoke to him as their lab began. She only spoke when necessary and only about the task at hand, but it was better than the silence Ben was expecting to be faced with.

She seemed distracted as he did his part of the lab. It looked like her attention was directed at his hands, which seemed weird. So Ben assumed she was spacing out and didn’t realize where she was looking.

  
  


Ben glanced over and saw Rey measuring out the wrong ingredient, so he told her so. She muttered a curse before moving to dispose of what she'd measured.

He wasn't sure if Rey was having an off day, but she really needed to focus on the task at hand. Chemistry wasn't a time to space.

"Are you ok?" He asked half way through the lab.

"Fine," came her clipped reply.

"Because you seem really distracted."

"I'm. Fine."

"I'm just saying-"

"I'd be a lot better if you stopped breathing down my neck every time I picked something up. So how about you focus on your part of the lab, hmm?"

"I'm not going to apologize for correcting you considering our station would have been on _ fire _by now if I hadn't pointed out your mistakes. It's clear you need my help with this. Did you even take Chemistry in high school?"

"Unbelievable," Rey muttered. She turned back to focus on her task.

"Is that a no, then?"

Rey carefully put the items in her hands back on the table before turning her body to face him. She crossed her arms over her chest and observed him for a minute.

"What?" He asked, feeling rather exposed under her scrutiny.

"I'm trying to figure out how it is possible for you to have your foot in your mouth, head up your ass, and your nose in my business at the same time."

Ben could only gape at her.

  
  
  
  


The following week, after Ben gave an opinion in class, Rey's hand immediately shot up to provide a counter argument. The two went back and forth across the classroom. When they started to raise their voices at one another, the professor stepped in to end their argument and move on.

This happened during their classes more and more often.

Residual heat from their classes during the week flowed over into their Friday labs. Being forced in close proximity only added to the tension.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Several weeks into the semester, Ben, Hux, and Phasma met up in the library to study. On the other side of the room, Rey, Finn, and Poe made themselves at home. Rey glaring daggers at Ben as they settled. 

"Jesus dude," Hux whispered, "What the hell did you do to piss her off this time?"

"Besides the fact that I'm still breathing?" Ben shrugged. "Who fucking knows at this point."

Phasma snickered. "From what you've said, I believe it."

Hux crossed his arms on the table top and leaned over, eyes narrowing. "Did you really ask her if her parents were in a fucking _ cult? _"

Ben shrugged, wincing a bit. 

Looking back, that comment was out of line. _ All _ of his comments that day had been out of line. He hadn't _ meant _ to become the number one person on Rey's shit list. It just sort of...happened.

"You should apologize," Phasma's words cut through his thoughts.

"I've thought about it," Ben admitted. "Just haven't really found the right time."

"You see her five days a week. In multiple classes," Hux stressed. "Any time is a good time."

Ben shrugged again. "It's kind of fun to watch her get all riled up though."

In all honesty, he was fascinated by the Brit with the silly hairstyle. She was feisty and pure sunshine all at once.

Hux scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned. 

"You got issues, Solo," Phasma chuckled.

"Yea, tell me something I don't know."

The trio continued to study until someone bumped into their table.

"Whoops, sorry about that." 

Ben looked over to see Rey's friend Poe picking up notebooks and books off the ground he had knocked off. Poe apologized again, stacking their things back up on the table before walking away.

A few minutes later Ben was searching through their things trying to find his Chemistry notebook. He knew he brought it now where did it go...

"Poe picked this up by accident, I think it belongs to you," the dark skinned man said while holding out the notebook Ben had been looking for.

Ben took it with a muttered thanks before Finn scurried away like a scared bird._ Weird _. He leaned back in his chair to get more comfortable, the notebook in his lap. When he opened it, something poured out of the pages and into his lap.

"The fuck?!" Ben whisper yelled, standing up and lifting the notebook. More of the stuff fell out onto his shirt and pants.

Hux and Phasma sat across from him trying to control the volume of their laughter. Ben looked down to see **rainbow glitter** all down the front of his black shirt and the crotch of his black jeans. 

He looked up and caught Rey's eyes across the room. Her and her friends were silently cackling. She lifted up a little baggie with more of the offending substance and waved it at him. If he wasn't so _ fucking pissed _ he'd have found her smile to be absolutely breathtaking.

Ben looked back at his friends with barely contained rage. 

"This means war," he growled.

  
  
  
  


In the beginning, the pranks were mild between Rey and Ben. Like Rey swapping Ben's pens out for ones with invisible ink. Or when Ben replaced the earbuds from Rey’s bag with earplugs on a string. Minor things.

Those minor things quickly escalated with each prank. Not only were they trying to get one another back for the last prank, but now they strived to one up the other. Going bigger.

  
  


When Rey left her laptop unattended in the library while she searched the shelves for a book, Ben pulled up a fake updating website on her computer. When she came back, cursing the screen for showing an update, Ben tried to keep a neutral face. When she cursed louder, he knew the fake "blue screen of death" had popped up. After she stormed off, he snickered.

  
  


He's still not sure how Rey managed it, but a week later when he returned to his workstation in the computer lab, a loud horn blared. It scared the absolute shit out of him! He was thankful no one else was trying to work nearby. After his heartbeat returned to a normal rhythm, Ben bent down to see that an air horn had been taped under the seat so that weight in the seat would activate it.

  
  


Thanks to Phasma, Ben learned where Rey’s dorm room was. In the middle of the night, he and Hux stacked a wall of plastic party cups partially filled with water in front of her door. They used packing tape to make sure they stayed in place. The following morning, Rey was late to their 8:00 AM class. He smirked when he noticed her hair still wet.

  
  


The point where Ben realized he had let this prank war go too far was after he and Hux returned to their dorm room late one night to find everything in their dorm individually wrapped in wrapping paper. Pens, bedding, books, lamps, shoes. Everything. Every. Single. Thing. Had been individually wrapped in brightly colored paper. The two friends stood in their doorway with their jaws on the floor.

“I thought you locked the door?” Ben asked his friend.

“I _ did _,” Hux insisted. “You were standing right there when I did!”

“Then how the fuck…?”

“Either your girlfriend or one of her friends must know how to pick a lock,” Hux reasoned. The ginger made his way into the room trying to determine what was crucial to unwrap right then.

Ben opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “Rey is _ not _my girlfriend. She hates me. If she could, she'd probably run me right through with a fucking sword."

Hux gave a skeptical noise in response. "Nowhere in there did you say you hate her."

"I mean, she's annoying as hell and always has to make a fucking comment and is there almost every time I turn around and- what's that look for?" His friend had a tired, but expectant look on his face. "Ok, I don't hate her. Not really."

"And _ there _ it is." Ben hated how smug his friend looked. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Ben shrugged. How was he supposed to fix this with Rey? How could he tell Hux that he _ has _tried? He's tried many times to have a civil conversation with her only for every attempt to quickly nosedive into an arguement or trading insults with one of them ultimately storming off.

He'd really like to be able to bury the hatchet with Rey. To start over and maybe even be friends. He's tired of the arguments and the pranks. Ben had to nix several ideas Phasma had come up with because they just seemed _ too mean _. And he couldn't go that far.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hux threw a wad of crumpled wrapping paper at his head.

"If you're going to sit there and think, at least start unwrapping your shit," Hux complained. "Because I'm going to bed when I'm done and I'm not going to listen to the crinkle of paper while I sleep."

Ben did as his roommate suggested, starting with his bed. 

Another ball of paper hit his back. 

"Fix this shit with her soon. It was fun helping come up with ideas against her, but I'm not going to be a victim by proxy again."

  
  
  
  


Come Monday, Ben had formulated a partial plan. Rey had come into their 8:00 AM class looking one step away from being a zombie due to exhaustion. After class he overheard her talking to Finn about not having the money to splurge on coffee right now. Throughout the week, Ben tried to listen more closely to her conversations with her friends.

Caramel Macchiato. Rey's favorite coffee.

The next Monday, Ben arrived at their 8:00 AM class early. 

No one seemed to look twice at the large coffee cup with a name scribbled on it sitting at an empty seat. Except for Rey- since it was sitting at her usual spot. 

And had her name on it.

Ben kept his head down, focused on his book, glancing in her direction from under his hair. He could barely hear her ask a few of their classmates around her seat if they knew who it was from. No one could provide her an answer.

She took a tentative sip of the beverage, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Rey didn't hesitate the second time, taking a large gulp of the coffee. Ben's chest felt weird as he watched her face morph into a soft, content expression.

  
  
  
  


Every Monday after that, Ben left a Caramel Macchiato at Rey's seat in their 8:00 AM class. 

  
  
  


Ben had decided to end his retaliation pranks after the first coffee he left for her. Rey continued to prank him a few more times before eventually quitting as well. They still had not managed to have a civil conversation in class or outside of class. So they hadn't discussed what brought on their apparent ceasefire. Ben's not even sure what he would say to the Brit if they _ did _ have that conversation.

  
  
  


Finals approached in the blink of an eye. His first semester of college was already ending. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that...

He would have new classes come January. A vastly different schedule than his first semester. 

8:00 AM classes could go suck a dick.

A new schedule and new classes meant the likelihood of having class with Rey again was very low. No more arguments with the feisty girl with three buns. Something he would have been ecstatic about earlier in the semester. Now though? Now he felt a dull ache in his chest at the thought.

  
  
  


Winter break was both a blessing and a curse. 

Ben returned home for the break, immediately smothered in affection from his mother. He knew she was trying to make up for her absence while he was younger so he tried not to complain too much. But he was nineteen now and there was only so much he could take.

He stayed in his room as much as possible over the break. Hiding away from his mother's holiday enthusiasm. In his solitude, Ben's mind kept drifting to thoughts of what the next semester would bring. 

...Which would ultimately end in thoughts of a certain brunette with hazel eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


The first day of the new semester began for Ben with a 9:00 AM class. He wasn't stoked about it, but whatever.

Every time someone entered the classroom, his eyes drifted up to follow the movement. Still no hazel eyes. Pulling out his book, Ben tried to focus on it instead of the weird crushing disappointment that lingered in his chest.

The last movement at the door that caught his attention was the professor shutting the door to begin the course introduction. Ben checked his watch one last time. 9:02 AM. He released a deep sigh before turning his attention to the front of the room.

While the professor spoke of his expectations for the class, the door handle jiggled wildly. Alerting the rest of the class that their professor had locked it. The professor let out a frustrated sound as he opened the door. "Class began ten minutes ago," the man drawled to whatever lucky bastard stood waiting outside the classroom. "I do not tolerate tardiness."

"That's not really fair. It is the first day of class and it's not _ my fault _ this class is held in the most obscure place on campus."

Ben's ears perked up as the voice of the student outside filtered into the classroom.

_ It was her. _

His heart picked up its pace. He really didn't want to unpack _ that _ detail at the moment. Or ever.

The professor reluctantly stepped away from the door, allowing the tardy student to enter. When Ben's eyes made contact with Rey's across the room, she stopped in her tracks, eyes going wide. 

He lifted his hand from the table in a halfhearted greeting. Rey blinked a few times before returning the gesture with an unreadable look on her face. To Ben's displeasure, Finn followed closely behind Rey with his head down. Clearly embarrassed.

  
  
  


Three classes. 

Of all the classes available, the universe granted him three more classes with her.

  
  
  
  


Rey and Ben still argued, that hadn't changed. Much.

They still insulted each other, but their arguments now mostly consisted of intellectual debates. Sometimes when it happened during class, their professors would have to reel them back in so that class could proceed. When they were able to continue their debates after class, they were capable of talking for hours. None of their friends understood it. One minute they could be at each other's throats trying to make their point understood, the next they'd be engaged in a civil discussion.

Those days were the ones Ben enjoyed the most. He had once thought seeing Rey all riled up with personal jabs had been fun. Now he thoroughly enjoyed seeing her get so passionate about things or ideas she believed in. 

They challenged each other, above what their other classmates could provide during in-class discussions. Ben knew that his success in his classes was because of his intricate discussions with Rey.

He really wanted to ask her to study with him for their shared classes, but there was still too much bad blood that lingered between them.

Instead Ben continued to settle for the time he did get with her. 

Their dynamic was better without any of their friends around, he had noticed. If Poe, Finn, Hux, or Phasma were around, the general civility they had would crumble and they would fall back into tossing personal insults at each other. That air of hostility would linger for a time even after their friends had lost interest and left them alone.

  
  


Which was the current problem.

  
  


Ben and Rey were continuing a discussion from class in the quad. Everything was going fine, they were being respectful and listening to one another in turn. Then Poe and Finn walked up, interrupting without pretence to ask Rey if she was ready to grab lunch.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," she had told them.

"We'll wait," Finn insisted. Ben didn't miss the man's very obvious glower in his direction.

"Yea, I'm sure you'll school Solo here in whatever you're talking about and we can go," Poe added while crossing his arms. The smug look on his face made Ben want to punch him.

"It's not about _ schooling _ anyone, Dameron." Ben tried to remain civil. He gestured between himself and Rey. "We're just having a civil discussion about-"

Poe interrupted, waving him off with a, "Yea, I don't really care, Solo. Just admit defeat so we can take our friend here to lunch."

"Oh, fuck off."

"Very valid and insightful comeback," Poe snarked, "This how you have, what did you call it? A civil discussion?"

Ben felt his knuckles pop as he clenched his fist at his side. _ Remain calm, _ he told himself, _ Dameron isn't worth it. _

"Would you two please just go?" Rey asked her friends, exasperation already evident in her tone. "I'll grab lunch later."

"But-"

"Please? The conversation was just fine until you guys decided to start measuring dicks. I will text you later."

Ben watched awkwardly from the side as Rey and her friends stared each other down. Eventually Poe and Finn relented and left to get their lunch. Ben waggled his fingers in goodbye to Poe.

"Stop that," Rey chastised, smacking his arm.

"Sorry. It's just hard for me to understand why you're friends with those two."

"What do you mean?"

"They're just so…" he waved a hand trying to think of the right words, "beneath you."

"Beneath me?" Her brow furrowed.

"Yea, I mean, you're so brilliant and they're so…"

"Beneath me," she supplied dryly. 

_ Ok, so obviously that wasn't the right choice of words. _

"For lack of better words, yeah."

"And you'd know because you're so much better?" 

"Better than Poe?" Ben scoffed. "Absolutely."

"My gods, do you even hear yourself, Ben?" Rey huffed. "It's like you think I'm slumming it being friends with them."

Ben scrunched his face in thought. She said it, not him, but it's not a wrong assessment.

"If that's the kind of attitude you have about them, you must feel like you're above me too, don't you?"

"What? No, that's not-"

Their conversation was tanking at an alarming rate and he wasn't sure how to right their course.

"Is that what all this has been? Some game to you to get me engaged in topics you don't think a lowly orphan has any real knowledge in." 

"No, I-" 

_ Wait? Orphan? The fu- _

"To rile me up and laugh about my dumb comments with your high and mighty friends later?"

Rey kept talking. She was on a roll at this point and nothing was going to stop her.

But she was _ wrong _ . She didn't understand. And now she wouldn't let him explain. If she would just let him try again then- But she just wouldn't _ listen. _

"I get it, Ben! You hate me! If you think I’m so bloody awful then why don’t you just leave me alone!?" Rey threw her arms up, something she did when she was over it.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to lose her if he didn't explain. 

He couldn't have that. What else could he possibly do?

"I don't!" He roared. "I’ve tried to make things right because you’re a goddamn _ treasure _ but no matter what I try it doesn’t seem to matter. So if you want me to leave you alone, then fine!”

“What?” Rey blinked in surprised confusion. Her bravado fizzling out in an instant.

"I think you're an amazing person," he admitted at a normal volume, avoiding eye contact. “I have tried to make up for what I said that first day, I’m just shit with words...and people.” He winced.

"You can be quite charming yourself, I’ve seen it," Rey grinned. "When you're not being a total arshole."

Ben barked out a laugh.

"That's my M.O., sweetheart. 100% asshole, all the time," he teased.

"I'm not sure I buy that, but ok."

She was smiling again, so that was good.

"Would you, um, like to get lunch? Together?" Ben cleared his throat. "Maybe we could start over? Be friends?"

Rey gave him a once over. He always felt so vulnerable under her gaze like this. 

"Yea, I think I'd like that."

She smiled again and Ben felt a little lighter.

  
  
  


They ate together in the cafeteria, sitting off to one side so they could talk away from the general noise of the place.

"So what did you mean when you said you've tried to make things right?" Rey asked during a comfortable lull in their conversation.

"Caramel Macchiatos."

Rey tilted her head in confusion. 

"You hate to splurge on them too often, but it's your favorite." Ben really hoped she couldn't see his ears, they had to be flaming in embarrassment right now.

He could tell the moment it clicked for her. There was a flicker in her hazel eyes just before they grew wide as saucers. Her lips parted in surprise.

"You were the one leaving those for me?" Her voice was quiet, filled with awe, as if she was afraid to break a spell around them.

Ben nodded sheepishly.

"Huh."

"What?"

Rey shook her head, "Nothing. Nevermind, don't worry about it."

A silence fell over them again for a few minutes before Rey changed the subject.

  
  


They ended up talking and actually _ laughing _ for _ hours _sitting in the cafeteria. So long, in fact, that a staff member kicked them out so the place could be cleaned properly before serving dinner.

"I'm sure you probably want to catch up with your friends for dinner. Since I stole your time at lunch," Ben reluctantly said as they stood outside the cafeteria. Neither seemed to want to take that first step away.

"I should probably text them before Poe sends a search party out for me," Rey tried to joke but they both knew it wasn't far off the truth.

He smiled, but it faltered as she took a step away.

"Would you like to study with me sometime?" He asked quickly.

She smiled. "I'd like that. We do share a lot of classes." Rey reached in her bag for her phone before unlocking it and holding it out to him. "Put in your number. I'll text you when I'm available to study."

Ben eagerly did as she asked. The device rang as he handed it back, Finn's face popping up on the screen.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow?" She gave him an apologetic look.

"Yea. See you tomorrow."

The two shared an awkward half wave as they headed in opposite directions.

  
  


Five minutes later, Ben's phone pinged with a notification. Pulling out the device, he had a new text:

**< ** ** _It's Rey _ ** **☀️ >**

He immediately saved her number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into the early days of Ben and Rey's budding friendship.
> 
> Excerpt:  
"Just going to the library to get some work done."
> 
> "You've been going there a lot."
> 
> Ben shrugged. "It's quiet there."
> 
> He missed the eye roll his friend gave in response.
> 
> "No shit," the ginger deadpanned. "But you also go while I'm not even here." Hux raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Do you have a secret girlfriend you're not telling me about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, part of the reason I wrote some of these scenes was so that I could include text message screenshots. Jokes in those messages were found on the internet, I wish I was that clever. They just fit their dynamic to me.

"Can I ask you something?" Rey whispered.

Ben looked up from his book, "Yea, sure."

She took a breath. Keeping her voice low Rey said, "I hope this doesn't make me sound like a horrible person. And I'll understand if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"Rey, just spit it out."

Ben watched as Rey's shoulders slumped in what looked like a desperate attempt to relax.

"Can we keep our new friendship just between the two of us for a while?" She winced at her own words. Already feeling guilty about asking.

The pair were only one week into their truce and budding friendship. They were currently in the back corner on the upper floor of the library working on an assignment for one of their classes like they have a couple of times this week already. 

While Ben mulled over Rey's suggestion, she started to squirm in her seat across from him.

Turning to her with the most serious face he could conjure, he leaned over the table and asked, "Are you ashamed of me, Niima?"

Rey's eyes widened to a comical size. "No!" She whisper yelled. "I'm not- why would I- I just-"

He chuckled at her sputtering. "Rey, I'm only kidding."

She immediately stopped her minor freak out and glared at him. "You bloody arsehole," she muttered, hitting his arm with her notebook while he continued to chuckle.

Returning her notebook to the table Rey added, "It's just that, I want to kind of...ease Finn and Poe into the idea of you being a friend? At dinner last night I mentioned something we talked about and they both started in with this overprotective game of twenty-questions and I just… I'm not sure how they'd react.

"And those two were my first friends on this campus and I'm not sure I could risk losing their friendship. And I don't want to lose yours either. But I'll understand if that makes you uncomfortable."

Ben could see the worry in Rey's hazel eyes. Her desperation. But she had a point. Hux had told him to fix things with Rey, but wasn't sure if his roommate had _ this _ in mind. One thing he knew for sure was that Hux and Phasma would not be up for spending any time with Rey's friends. Especially since the four of them had been having their own arguments and run-ins with each other across campus.

"I think it's a good idea," he said. He was thankful his words made Rey stop worrying at her bottom lip.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No. I've heard stories from Hux and Phas about their interactions with Finn and Poe since the beginning of the semester. And it hasn't sounded pretty. So keeping this quiet for now may be the best thing for all of them."

"Thank you for understanding, Ben," Rey said, letting her hand rest on his forearm for a moment.

  
  
  
  
  


Another week into their new friendship, Ben decided to take a risk and leave a coffee for Rey at her usual seat of their 9:00AM class. 

Several other students were already in the classroom with him as he anxiously waited on Rey and Finn to arrive. The duo entered the classroom laughing at something when they noticed the coffee with Rey's name on it.

"Oh!" She exclaimed softly. Ben watched as Rey tried to hide her grin from her friend.

"Rey, what is this?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. A smile still tugging at the corner of her mouth. At Finn's frown Rey tried to explain, "Last semester someone started leaving me a coffee or snacks before class. I never expected it to continue."

"You never figured out who was doing it?"

Rey shook her head then took a sip of the coffee. Her expression softened as the warmth of the beverage hit her soul.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to not accept drinks from strangers?" Finn asked with frantic concern. "What if it's poisoned or something?"

Ben rolled his eyes, overhearing Finn's question. Rey rolled her eyes as well.

"I think it's sweet."

"Yea, but-"

"Just leave it, Finn. Please?"

Her friend grumbled under his breath as they pulled out their materials for class. When Finn wasn't looking, Rey caught Ben's eye across the room. She mouthed a quick 'thank you.' Ben flashed her a smirk.

  
  
  
  
  


Over the weeks that followed, Ben and Rey had started texting regularly. Beyond setting up study times in the library.

  
  
  


Sometimes about class.

[ ](https://ibb.co/q9ZSfbw)

Other times it was just Rey being goofy and obviously trying to cure her boredom.

[ ](https://ibb.co/tcM9Gmq)

If you asked, Ben would deny that puns had any real comical merit. But in secret? Trading puns with Rey had become one of his favorite things.

[ ](https://ibb.co/8Mj5Y84)

They had also had several late night text conversations. The first time had not been fun or funny in the slightest to Ben.

[ ](https://ibb.co/kMt61y7)

But on occasions their late night messages lead to being productive.

[ ](https://ibb.co/4VmK9h4)

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZW3ZKNg)

"Where are you off to?" Hux asked.

Ben was gathering his notes and textbook when he paused at his roommate's question.

"Just going to the library to get some work done."

"You've been going there a lot."

Ben shrugged. "It's quiet there."

He missed the eye roll his friend gave in response.

"No shit," the ginger deadpanned. "But you also go while I'm not even here." Hux raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Do you have a secret girlfriend you're not telling me about?"

Ben hesitated for a moment while zipping up his backpack. "I don't have a girlfriend, man. The wifi is just better over there."

Which wasn't a complete lie. The wifi in their dorm did suck and for whatever reason, the signal at the library was better. ...and Rey was _ not _his girlfriend.

Avoiding the judgemental look on his friend's face, Ben threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the door. Over his shoulder Ben said, "Text me when you're about to leave for dinner. I'll meet you there."

  
  
  


"You're late," Rey commented as Ben sat down at what was unofficially their official table.

"Yea, sorry about that. Hux sort of cornered me before I left."

"Cornered you? About what?"

Ben could feel his ears starting to turn red.

"He, uh, accused me of hiding a girlfriend from him."

Rey paused her search for a page before she started to giggle.

"It's not funny," Ben grumbled.

"I'm sorry," she breathed between her quiet laughter, "it's just that Finn accused me today of hiding a boyfriend."

Ben chuckled at her words, shaking his head in disbelief.

Rey resumed her search for the right page. "Poe said he believed me, but then said he fully supported my hook-up success rate."

He stopped laughing at that.

"To which I reminded him that I _ do not _ do hook-ups."

"You don't?" He mentally kicked himself. _ Why did he say that? _

"No, way. Not my thing."

“Why not?” _ Why couldn’t he just change the subject? _

She giggled, shaking her head. “Oh no, you haven’t earned enough friend points to unlock that tragic backstory.” Rey cleared her throat. “What about you? Do you…?”

“Do I like hook-ups?” Rey nodded in confirmation. “No, I fucking hate them. _ Have _I hooked up with anyone?” She looked at him curiously. "A few times last semester. Alcohol helped me believe they wouldn't be just hook-ups, but," he shrugged. "Have you?"

_ Jesus, shut the fuck up, Ben! _

"No hook-ups. Lost my virginity at Prom to my ex-boyfriend. That was a huge, cliche mistake. Caught the arsehole fucking another girl less than a week later."

"Shit."

"I'm over it, don't worry." She waved it off. "Karma bit him in the arse anyway. She was fucking several other guys and he ended up with crabs so," Rey shrugged.

Ben couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him, forgetting they were in the library. 

Someone nearby shushed him.

  
  
  
  
  


Spring Break was just over the horizon, taunting him. Not like Ben had big plans for the week off, but he really needed a break from the course work.

On top of that, Rey ended up with a late in the season case of the flu. To his surprise, she texted him over the weekend to let him know she wouldn't be in class. Also to Ben’s surprise, he asked if there was anything he could get for her. He was both thankful and disappointed when she assured him that Finn and Poe had stocked her up with everything she'd need.

With Rey out from class, Ben found himself missing her presence. They had started sitting beside each other in class (except for their class they shared with Finn) and his side felt cold without her next to him. He texted her throughout the day to check on her. Only to make sure that she was getting better, nothing more. That’s what friends are supposed to do, right? Right.

In one class she missed, they had watched a cartoon and Ben knew that she would want to know now instead of finding out later. Even if Rey would be disappointed to hear she had missed out.

[ ](https://ibb.co/pvwmTCk)

[ ](https://ibb.co/6sS0SJ8)

Rey had to have been feeling at least a _ little _ better if she could throw that kind of comment at him. Either that, or she was loopy from the medicine she had been taking.

  
  
  
  
  


It had been a little more than two months since he and Rey had become friends, really good friends, actually. And he was tired of hiding his friendship with her from his other friends. Their arrangement felt childish at this point. He’d been mentioning Rey more often around Hux and Phasma and both had stopped glaring at him in disdain when he did. So that seemed like progress...

Ben nervously tapped his pen against the page of his notebook.

"So, uh, you have any big plans this weekend?"

"Nope. Finn is working all weekend and Poe is going home. I'll probably just sit in my room and binge watch something on Netflix. You?"

"Not big plans, but a friend of Hux's is having a movie night on Saturday."

"That sounds like fun."

He nodded, "Yea, yea it should be. Would you, um, would you like to come too?"

"Me?"

Smiling at her wide-eyed surprise he said, "If you want to."

"Won't Hux and Phasma be there?"

"They will...but I'd like to not hide our friendship from them anymore. If you're ok with that."

"I'd like that. Are you sure they're not still pissed at me?" Rey's smile had faltered.

"I've mentioned you a lot over the last month or so and they seem chill. They are pissed that Poe and Finn still haven't laid off their little pranks, but-"

"They _what _?!"

Ben furrowed his brow. "You didn't know your friends were still giving mine shit?"

"No! Those sons of bitches are in _so_ much trouble." She refocused on her book, grumbling curses at her friends. He couldn't help but smirk at Rey suddenly being so defensive of his friends.

"So… Saturday?" He hedged.

Rey shook herself from what Ben assumed to be murderous thoughts of her friends and smiled brightly at him. "I'm in. Just text me the details."

"Will do."

"And remind me to apologize to Hux and Phasma on behalf of my idiot friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next will be Rey spending an evening with Ben and his friends for a movie night. Hoping to segue into Rey convincing Finn and Poe to give Ben a chance and they all spend time together.

**Author's Note:**

> I want there to be more to their early college days and I've written and rewritten at least another two chapters multiple times- but I'm still not happy with it. I'm leaving this as unknown chapters for now in hopes that I can finally get written what I want to show from these two as they become actual friends.
> 
> Spoiler Alert! I have several other parts to their story in progress as well. The infamous Christmas Party and Graduation (both mentioned in In Plain Sight) as well as wedding dress shopping for Rey. 
> 
> Maybe at some point even a confrontation between Leia and Ben when she finds out he didn't ask for Grandma Padme's ring. Tsk tsk, Ben.


End file.
